The sliding sports shoes in the prior art, such as ice skates, roller skates and ski boots, are worn by slipping directly into the shoe-case of the sports shoes without taking off the original shoes or boots. The shoe-case is composed mainly of a shoe head with a container groove in cylinder shape and a shoe body fixed to the shoe head with bolts. When needed to adjust the size of the shoe-case the bolts can be loosened and moved inside the container groove to the required size. This kind of sizing manner usually needs an auxiliary tool and is quite troublesome.
Chinese patent ZL02200433.5 discloses an improved sliding plate shoe which is mainly composed of a front section and a rear section, which are equipped with rollers in their sides respectively, as well as a snap-in mechanism that connects the front section and the rear section. The snap-in mechanism therein is composed of a disc bottom cover which is firmly fixed to the middle of the front section, a snap-in member which is locked above the bottom cover with bolts, and a dentiform structure which is integrated at the bottom of the rear section and snaps with the sides of the snap-in member. In addition, there are inward occluding teeth protruded underneath the snap-in member, and a spring is fixed closely against the front section at the end of the snap-in component which passes through the bottom cover. Although this kind of sizing structure has shown somewhat improvement, it is still inconvenient in adjusting. It completely depends on tactile sensation to adjust the length rather than to approach the accurate size stepwise, and the snap-in member has to be released when adjusting the length. Therefore, the existing adjusting device for shoe size needs to be further improved.